Kyle Brody
Kyle Brody was an FBI agent obsessed with destroying the Avatars, whom he mistakenly believed had killed his parents. He eventually managed to vanquish the Avatar Beta, though he was killed in the process. He was reborn as Whitelighter as a reward for the good he had done in his life. History Mortal When Kyle was five, his parents obtained rare Egyptian artifacts for their university, which were actually Avatar vanquishing potions. Seeking to protect themselves from the Avatars, a group of demons tried to steal the potions and killed Kyle's parents. Believing the Avatars to be responsible, Kyle became obsessed with destroying them. As an adult, Kyle became an FBI agent. His research eventually led him to San Francisco, where he met and fell in love with Paige Matthews. When the Avatars revealed themselves to the sisters, they agreed to create Utopia. Kyle then worked with Zankou to stop it. He managed to vanquish the Avatar Beta with a potion, though he was struck by lighting and killed as well. After Utopia was reversed, Kyle appeared before Paige, revealing he had become a Whitelighter. Whitelighter Kyle attended at least one of the rallies organized by Noah and Calliope against the council. Feeling that it wasn't right, he informed Paige instead of the council themselves, so she could talk some sense into them. Noah was able to let go of his plans for a few years, until Calliope was seemingly killed during a mission for Odin. Believing that Odin had sent Calliope into a trap, Noah went to the Heavens and retrieved the Apple of Discord to spark a revolution. Kyle confronted Noah, but the latter used the apple to influence his mind to join him. Kyle fought the Elders with Noah until Paige reclaimed the apple and freed everyone from its influence. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through use of orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Whitelighters have a telepathic and empathic connection to their charges, allowing them to sense when their charges are calling them or when they are hurt. *'Cloaking:' The ability to magically hide one's presence and activities from others. Whitelighters can hide their charges from the forces of evil. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. Whitelighters cannot heal the dead, evil beings or self-inflicted wounds. *'Glamouring:' The ability to assume the appearance of another person by creating a glamour around the body. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise off the ground and hover with or without the use of orbs. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to generate and control light and magical orbs. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand and speak any language without prior knowledge. Whitelighters possess a limited form of this power, allowing them to speak the language of charges only when communicating with them. Passive Powers *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances *Charmed, Season 7 *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc (flashbacks only) Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Whitelighters